Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for clamping a door trim of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a clamping apparatus that fixes a door trim to a door panel using a hook that rotates in response to tension of a wire.
Description of Related Art
In general, the door trim as an interior part of a car door serves as security of a comfortable cabin space and protection of functional parts, and such a door trim is assembled by a structure that is mounted to a door inner panel together with a door module.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 7A-7C, a door module 100 is mounted on a door inner panel 110 by hardware, such as screws, and a door trim 120 is mounted to the door inner part by a fastener 130.
However, in the case of the fastener 130 for fixing the door trim 120, there are disadvantages that the weak clamping force may result in weakening of overall supporting rigidity, and in order to make room for clamping a door module 100, there is a need to further extend the width of the door inner panel 110.
In the case of such a conventional door trim, there is a limit to weight reduction due to the fact that the separate door modules and door trims are applied, integration of the number of parts is more difficult, and due to security of a space for clamping the door module, there is a limit to reduce an opening portion of the door inner panel.
In recent years, in consideration of these points, there is a tendency to develop and apply a trim module having advantages, such as being capable of reducing the weight by simplifying the function by integration of components, that is, a trim module having a form in which the door trim and the door module are integrated with each other.
However, a new clamping structure is demanded for the application of the above-described trim module.
For example, in the case of the fastener for clamping the existing door trim, since the clamping force is weak, it is difficult to respond to the increased weight and function of the trim module, and when applying the hardware such as screws and bolts in place of such a fastener, there is a need to machine a tooling hole for clamping the hardware, but because the tooling hole is exposed to the external form of the door trim, it is difficult to apply the same in the terms of the external form merchantability.
Therefore, in order to reliably clamp the trim module, there is a need for a new clamping apparatus that has no strong mechanical coupling of a hardware level and exposure of the external form such as a tooling hole.
As background arts relevant to the present invention, there are Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-264652, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-247146 and the like.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.